eastend_of_habbo_wikiafandomcom-20200213-history
Marge Parker
Mrs Marjorie Dawn Parker was the wife of Nick Parker and Ugo’s aunt. She was originally a teacher in Oakdale but later became the longest serving mayor, from 1960 - 1990. Birth Marge Parker was born on the 15th of February, 1930. She was the third child of Dorothy and Geoffrey Kipp. Early Life Marge Parker was educated at Our Lady Education Institute in Oakdale. In 1936, she witnessed the death of her headmistress, Miss Strathers, as she fell three stories to her death from the Bell Tower at the school. Her teachers often remarked of her fierce attitude and one visiting professor even said "She has the mind of a thousand men and yet the body of a wonderful and gracious young lady". She met her future husband, Nick Parker in 1939 just as the Second World War broke out across Europe. Marriage She married Nick Parker on April 18th, 1948. She married him against her mother’s wishes and this caused a drift in their relationship. It was said that their wedding had the “most tense atmosphere ever in the history of weddings” Career Marge earned a degree in Education and History and began teaching the subject at Oakdale Prep School from 1953 until she left to campaign for Mayor in 1959. She successfuly won each mayoral election from 1960 until she stood down as Mayor in 1990 due to the stresses she suffered. She returned to teaching in 1991 and even taught her nephew Ugo at one point, until she had to retire after suffering a near-fatal heart attack in 1996. Harald When Crystal fell in love with Harald, Marge, along with the rest of her family, were bemused with the situation and to make matters worse, Crystal stole one of her grandmother’s old rings, this provoked Marge to beat Harald up and the couple eloped to Canada, leaving Marge heartbroken. In 1979, Crystal briefly returned to drop off a infant Ugo at Marge’s doorstep. Marge and her husband were horrified, vowing to forget Crystal ever existed. Extended family Siblings Francis Dawson Francis was the oldest son and was born in the 19th of May, 1928. He got married in June 1952 to Maria Dawson and took her surname as he disliked his mother and wanted nothing to do with her after what happened to Ethel. Francis and Maria had two children, Peter (1958-2002) and Rachel, (1970-). Francis died in December 2017 from pancreatic cancer. Ethel Kipp Ethel was the first child of Dorothy and Geoffrey. She got along well with her parents until she got pregnant in 1942 at the age of 16. Her mother suddenly turned on her and dumped her on the streets. She moved in with her grandparents and lived with them until they died. After her grandmother’s death in 1962, Dorothy threw her and her now 20 year old daughter onto the streets again, she never recovered from the abuse she received and died in 1986 from heart failure. Crystal Tucker Crystal was born after Geoffrey had an affair with Linda Markets in 1955. She led a troubled life, she married a convict, Harald Tucker and had one son, Ugo. Harald died mysteriously after Ugo was born and Crystal had no choice but to leave Ugo at Marge’s house. She had a one night stand with Shaun in 1989 and had two children, Lilly and Kian. Lillith Emily Lillith was the only child who talked to Dorothy during the turbulence. She was the only one present when Dorothy died. She married a man called Matthew Emily in 1962. Matthew and Lillith never had children as she was infertile. Matthew died in 2010 and Lillith died in 2012 age 70. Children Shaun Tucker Shaun had a seemingly good upbringing but hung out with a bad crowd. He began hanging out with Harald Tucker and even adopted his surname, they thought of each other as brothers. In the 1980s, Shaun began going inane and fled to Canada to avoid his parents. He returned after his father died and found out he was the father of Lilly and Kian. Doris Gingham Doris lived with her mother in law and her husband Keith Gingham until they both died. She was accused of killing her father after he had died. She never forgave those who accused her and still holds resentment against them to this day. Nick Parker Jr Nick Jr had the most normal life out of all the children, the only drawback being he never spoke to the rest of his family that much. Him and his wife Anais couldn’t have children as Nick Jr was infertile. Despite their relatively normal life, they both met unfortunate ends. Anais died in a car crash on her birthday in 2009. In 2010, Nick Jr fell off his roof and died later in hospital. Charlie Parker Charlie was Marge’s most beloved son, she had learned from previous mistakes how not to screw raising a child up. Unfortunately, Charlie disappeared after a mascot at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza kidnapped him. Marge and Nick searched endlessly to find him, talking with numerous investigators and detectives. In 2014, he was declared dead. Marge and Nick never found out what truly happened to their son. Before EEOH Marges grandfather, Elias Kipp, died from lung cancer in 1950, this had a profound effect on Marge, as she realised just how short life is. Her grandmother, Macey, died in 1962. In 1954, Marge and Nick’s first son, Shaun, was born. They later had more children, Doris in 1963, Nick Jr in 1969 and Charlie in 1974. Marge took her younger sister Crystal in when her mother and father could no longer look after her. Crystal believed in her early years that Marge and Nick were her parents, however she soon realised the truth and was forever affected by it. In 1987, Charlie disappeared after being kidnapped by a mascot in Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. Marge and Nick never found out what happened to him. In 1990, Marges father died from a pulmonary embolism. She was the only one with her father when it happened and was accused of killing him for a short period of time. Her mother later died in 2000 from Alzheimer’s disease. Marge never felt true remorse for her mother’s death, she thought her mother had been too cruel to people. To add insult to injury, Crystal’s younger son Kian was causing trouble, Shaun had gone missing after turning catatonic and Flora’s husband had been murdered by an unknown assailant. Life couldn’t get worse for Marge until Amy Murray turned up at her door, she had been kicked out and needed a place to live, Marge and Nick gladly took her in. EEOH By 2014, things had seemingly calmed down for everyone. Ugo got married and had 5 children. Amy became a successful scientist, Marge and Nick had retired with their small fortune and were enjoying their golden years with their neighbours, Flora Louis and Gretchen McCard. Crystal had returned to Canada with Kian, but their lives did not improve. In 2011, Chloe had become pregnant after Kian had supposedly raped her, Marge banished Crystal and Kian to Canada and that was the last they heard of them. Things were beginning to go downhill for Marge too, Flora had been attacked in October 2014 by presumably the same person who murdered her husband. In December 2014, Flora was murdered. This left a giant hole in Marges heart as she had lost her best friend and neighbour. Amy’s house had also burned down and so Amy was staying with Marge and Nick, the aging couple had their own issues as they continued to search for their son, Charlie, their search was hopeless. After EEOH In 2015, Amy was still living with Marge and Nick, it was clear the couples health wasn’t what it used to be. In September 2015, a helicopter crashed into Ugo’s house, killing two of his children and Marge’s niece, Agnes. This upset Marge and Nick even more and looking after Ugo was putting a strain on Nick. Doris offered to help them but they refused, luckily, Doris offered to let Amy stay at hers to ease the strain on her father. On the 25th of October, 2015, Nick died from a massive heart attack in his house just after Amy had moved out. Marge never recovered from this. She blamed whoever destroyed Ugos house for causing her husband’s death. She also took in her cousin Jeremy Fitzgerald after he lost everything, despite the recent events, she still retained her fierce character and put Ugo and Jeremy in their place when they argued with each other. In November 2015, Marge was discovered unresponsive after suffering a brain hemmorrhage, after having major surgery, Marge woke up and made a slow but steady recovery, this was the last full recovery she would ever make. After this event, she realised her end was near. Later life and death Marge and her family moved out of Fatal city and moved to Boon city in 2016 after having enough of the painful memories the place brought. Crystal and Kian joined them, Kian brought along his eight children who he fathered with unknown mothers. In 2016, it was discovered that Chloe and Kian were having a 6 year long affair. Marge, furious at this, amped up her grudge with Kian and helped Ugo divorce Chloe. Kian and Ugo also had a fight over custsody of Ugoette. This fight worsened Marge’s already bad health. In January 2017, Marge suffered a massive heart attack and had a pacemaker fitted after a slow recovery. Marge slowly began to fade away as her health failed. She suffered heart failure in September 2017 and had her pacemaker replaced with a new one. After these two health scares, Marge decided it was her time to go, she died in her sleep on the 15th of April 2018 in Clydebank Hospital, Boon City. Her body was returned to Fatal City, where she was buried next to Nick at Pleasant Rest Cemetery.